


Bill and Ted's Most Excellent Holidays

by CrownKiller



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Bill is Jewish, Christmas Fluff, Hanukkah, M/M, They are boyfriends in love, They have awesome holidays, trans Bill, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownKiller/pseuds/CrownKiller
Summary: Bill and Ted have moved in together and winter has finally rolled around. Ted has planned some sweet stuff for Bill during Hanukkah and Bill decides to repay him during Christmas.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan & Bill S. Preston Esq., Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Bill's Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> So just a disclaimer: I'm not Jewish. Alex Winter (Bills actor) is Jewish and it felt weird writing Bill doing Christmas. Anyway, I did a lot of research to write this chapter and I truly hope I didn't misrepresent something. If I did, please tell me in the comments and I will fix it or take it down, I hope that nothing is written wrong. Also I know the dates for Hanukkah change every year, but I didn't really have a set year when writing this, it just kind of takes place sometime between Excellent Adventure and Bogus Journey.
> 
> Also Ted's Christmas chapter will be going up as soon as I finish writing that, either late tonight or early tomorrow.

Bill opened the door of their apartment to find Ted waiting with the menorah and a small present. His mouth gaped open as his tired brain struggled to take it in. He’d just gotten off a 8 hour shift, so it took a second for him to catch on. “Bro, we discussed this, with money being tight this year you didn’t have to get me presents-”

“I wanted to though. I promise they weren’t too expensive, I know getting this place set us back '' Ted was grinning fully, lighting up the room, and swept forward to kiss Bill. “Mmm, thanks bro, that's most bodacious of you,” 

“C’mon, let’s light these candles! Or just one candle today actually. I wanna celebrate your holiday with you!” Ted set off to the kitchen, and Bill followed behind. 

After Bill lit the first candle, singing the song all the way through with Ted looking on, he pivoted to see the gift. It was small, perfect for the first day of Hanukkah. 

“Alright, let’s see what this is,” he pulled it out of Ted’s hands and sat down. Pulling the blue tissue paper back, he revealed chocolate coins.

“HOLY- Ted, you remembered the stories I told you!”

“Of course I did bro, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t?” 

Bill leaned closer and kissed Ted again. Or more smiled against his lips. “Most excellent of you, this is the best first winter living together I could’ve hoped for.”

The second day was just as good. Bill still had to work his shift at work, but knowing Ted was at home waiting to celebrate with him made the hours pass quicker. 

The second candle was lit that night and Bill once again took a package from Ted’s hands. This one was oddly wrapped, and lumpy. They were beautiful dark blue socks threaded with silver. Bill’s heart melted just a little bit more. He shouldn’t be getting this emotional over socks.  
“Thanks man, these are most excellent,” he swiped at his eyes quickly and smiled up at Ted.

The third day, Bill nearly set Ted on fire while carrying the flame to the menorah. “Woah!,” he exclaimed, dodging around him. “Careful dude, a trip to the emergency room would be most bogus!” 

After the prayer and subsequent lighting, he turned around to see Ted sheepishly standing there with another package. It was larger than the others had been. “Ted. . .” Bill opened it. It was a soft blue and white sweater, with patterns of snow. 

“I tried to find a Hanukkah one but-” Bill kissed his hand. “It’s fine, I love it” He wriggled it on. It was delightfully soft and the sleeves fell past his hands. Fabulous. 

“It totally gets rid of the bad feelings and covers everything!” Bill bolted to the mirror and admired his reflection. Ted appeared behind him, face flushed with happiness. 

The fourth day, Bill had to pick up a late shift and was at work till 10:30. He got home at nearly 11 and dragged himself inside, yawning. He mentally ran through his list, he needed to go to the bathroom, eat food, kiss Ted, light tonight's candle- actually he should do that first, he was really late today with that- but kissing Ted. Maybe he could kiss Ted, light a candle and then everything else.

But Ted was already asleep, lying on the couch snuggling with Bill’s sweater. He snorted and gently covered Ted with a blanket. He went through the ritual: light the first candle, sing, light the rest right to left, but left to right. It was only after he noticed a small wrapped package with a note on it on the coffee table. “Bill, in case I don’t make it till you get home, this is for your most excellent drawings” 

It was a small sketchbook. Bill flipped through it, smelling the pages. He looked at his sleeping boyfriend and slowly sat down opposite him. A smile ghosted on his lips as he started to sketch, forgetting the rest of his tasks. 

The 5th day was a lazy day. Ted had woken up with a crick in his back and Bill had fallen asleep across him on the end table. Needless to say, massages were needed. Bill had the next two days off from work so they just relaxed around the house enjoying each other’s company. They worked on some songs for Wyld Stallyns, fiddling around with chord progressions and such. 

When night fell, Bill lit the next candle. Ted was standing right behind him. “So umm, I didn’t wanna give you a gift every night, cause like you said we are most tight on money this year but I was maybe thinking we could play dreidels,” he held out his hand to reveal Bill’s worn and loved dreidels.

Bills heart melted just a little bit more. “That would be most excellent Ted. I’ll get some chocolate chips for the game pieces!”

It only took Ted one game till he caught on, and they played into the night. “Okay, okay, we should probably go to bed when we finish this round,” Ted said, yawning as he glanced at the clock. “Yeah, alright, it should be over soon anyway,”

Ted rolled. “C’mon c’mon, give me that gimel,” he actually rolled a shin. “Noooo, that’s so bogus!” “You know the rules, put it in man,” Ted grudgingly put his last game piece into the pot. “Fine. Your turn man!” Ted turned back to Bill, all grumpiness forgotten. Bill spun his dreidel and they both leaned closer, holding there breaths. The dreidel wobbled before finally falling onto a gimel. “Yeahhh, most excellent!” Bill yelled as he grabbed everything in the pot. He’d won.

“No, redo redo!” Ted yelled and Bill laughed. ‘No, let's go to bed man,” He got up and kissed Ted on the cheek quickly, knowing Ted would follow him.

The 6th day Ted was determined to make latkes with Bill. “C’mon, we can cook! It’d be bogus to not even try,”

Bill couldn’t say no to those eyes. “Fine, I'll put on the oil, you can get the potatoes ready,”

They clattered around the kitchen. “Okay dude, so,” Bill snuck behind Ted and pressed a kiss beneath his ear, ‘we have no matzo meal, but it’s okay cause we can use bread crumbs instead.” “Sounds most excellent Bill!” Ted continued grating the potatoes and onions. 

Frying them was an ordeal. There was much splashed oil and some of the latkes were a little . . . more fried than Bill would have liked. But most of them turned out well and golden brown.

“C’mon c’mon, lets eat!” Ted put a wallop of sour cream on one and offered it to Bills lips. The outside of it was crunchy, but the inside was soft, mealy and perfectly seasoned. 

“Mmm, that’s just. . .” Bill closed his eyes for a moment. “Excellent,” His eyes popped back up and they air-guitared at each other, grinning madly. 

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully, though they did have more latkes for dinner. Bill lit the 6th candle and they went to bed.

The 7th day sucked. Ted had gone out for groceries and Bill had been lazing around the house when the doorbell rang. It was Captain Logan. Bill’s heart beat fast but he still opened the door with a smile pasted to his face.   
(Just a warning, there are mentions of transphobia here in the next 5ish lines)

“Ah yes hello-” “Hi Captain Logan I didn’t know you were coming over,” Bill interrupted him before he could go further. 

“I didn’t tell anyone I was coming. Missy wanted to drop this by.” He shoved a package into Bill’s arms. 

“Anyway, I can’t say that I’m happy Ted moved into an apartment with a girl,” he sneered, “But seeing as he isn’t dead yet, I guess I can't complain.” 

He said more stuff, but it was buried under the ringing in Bill’s ears. Finally the captain said goodbye and walked back to his car. Bill just stared numbly after him. 

When Ted came home he found Bill in their bedroom staring at the floor. He’s clearly been crying. “Hey man, are you okay?” 

“No, I am feeling most heinous Ted,” 

Ted dropped down to sit next to him, instantly concerned. “What’s wron-” “Your dad dropped by.” 

“Oh.” Ted was silent for a while after that. “Do you maybe just wanna go to bed early? I’m sorry you feel most terrible,”

Bill swiped at his eyes. “Okay, yeah, lemme just light the candle real quick. It’s supposed to be lit before sunset on Friday anyway.”

He tossed and turned for the rest of the night after lighting the candle. Eventually he fell into a fitful sleep.

The 8th day went by a little better. He had to work and that took his mind off everything a little bit. Still the second he got home after lunch he put on the sweater Ted had gotten him. You couldn’t feel bad when you were swaddled in warmth and your entire body was hidden. 

“Hey,” Ted was behind him. “I know it's a little early to give this to you,” It was another present. “I hope you find it most excellent, I had to guess on the size and stuff,” He looked a little awkward.

“Aw Ted, you know I love everything you do,” Bill gently opened it. For a second it felt like the air had been punched out of him. His eyes filled up with tears. 

“Oh no, do you not like it? It’s okay, I can figure somethings else out,” “No, no Ted I love it dude,” Bill picked up the binder and wiped at his eyes. He freaking loved Ted so much. “Oh my goodness, I love it, Where did you even find this?!” Ted looked so pleased with himself. 

“I’m gotta try this on right now.” Bill shucked off his shirts and slipped it on. Looking down, he nearly screamed. “Oh Gnarly, I’m flat Ted!” He gripped onto his boyfriends arm and laughed. This was one of the best feelings he’d ever felt.

He looked in the mirror and turned to the side. Completely flat. . . nothing there. He ran his hands over his chest, oh gods. Was this how Ted felt all the time? . . . Wait, Ted!

He whipped back to Ted and kissed him. “Ted, this is the most excellent day ever,” he breathed. 

He kept it on for the rest of the day. Through dinner, through the prayer and candle lighting. He took it off for bed, but very reluctantly, and only because his chest had started to hurt a little. Still, his smile remained well into the night. What a wonderful Hanukkah.


	2. Ted's Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This segment is shorter than Bill's, but in all fairness Hanukkah is 8 days and Christmas is only one, so yeah

Ted was very excited for Christmas. They’d put up the tree a week ago, blasting music the whole time. Ted had to put the star on the very top of the tree cause Bill couldn’t reach it. That had been cute. They'd also ended up with garland in their hair and a shattered ornament. Still fun, and the tree looked great.

Ted had also put mistletoe everywhere one day while Bill was at work. Mmm, that had been fun. 

“Hey bro, are you nearly done?” Ted looked up startled. They’d just made sugar cookies (and burnt some as well) and had been decorating them. “Oh yeah! Look, it’s the time booth!” He proudly presented his art. 

“It looks just like it bro,” Bill smiled at him and pecked his cheek. The cookie looked nothing like the phone booth. 

“C’mon, let’s go, we had a plan for tonight!” Bill tugged on his hand. Ted laughed as he was pulled up. It was Christmas Eve, and they had a nice fire going. “C’mon, hurry!” 

“I’m coming, I'm coming!” Bill brought the hot coco into their room and settled on the bed with Ted. 

“Okay, what episode of Star Trek do you wanna watch?” Ted asked after taking a long sip of his. Bill swiped at his whipped cream mustache. “It’s your holiday man, what do you wanna watch?” 

“But I love you, and want you to be happy,” Ted pouted. “Fine,” Bill relented. “Let’s watch Mirror Mirror first, we both love that one,”

“As we should, it’s most bodacious” and they settled in for a night of binge-watching Spock and Kirk.

Christmas morning dawned on them cuddled in bed, mugs on the floor and tv still playing reruns of star trek. “Oh man, get up Ted, it’s late” Bill moaned and pushed at him. 

“What? No it isn’t.” Ted mumbled as he squinted at the clock and . . . oh. Okay that was a little late. He yawned. “No no, come back to bed,” he mumbled, grabbing at Bill as he left with his warmth, 

“Noooo, I gotta give you your present,” He said as he got dressed. Ted’s eyes flew open. “Presents? What??” He started trying to get out of bed and tripped out of the sheets onto the floor. “We said no presents!”

“Yeah and then you gave me the most epic Hanukkah ever, I’m not gonna do nothing for you,” Bill snorted.

“Well-” Ted struggled for words before giving up and flopping back onto the floor. “You still didn’t have to”

“Whatever, let’s go turn on the tree!” 

The tree's lights were a little crooked, but they still looked beautiful nonetheless. 

Bill carefully brought out two poorly wrapped presents. "Sorry, I’m not as good at the paper wrapping aspect,” he blushed red. “No, they look totally rad!” Ted gushed.

He picked at the paper on one before becoming impatient and ripping it off. He held it up and gasped. “No way, how did you get this?!” It was a poster of Van Halen, signed by all of the members. 

Bill looked a little sheepish. “I pulled a favor with Rufus and traveled back to like 1974 before they got famous. They signed it for free.”

“Excellent man, I love it!” They air guitared at each other. “We should listen to them later this afternoon” 

“C’mon, open the second gift,” Bill pushed it at him. “Okay okay,” Ted chuckled.

It was two items: a plain red sweater with green trim and a shirt. “Sweet!” Ted wriggled his way into the sweater. “Now we can kinda match bro! But wait, what’s the design on this shirt?”

“It’s for Wyld Stallyns! I drew it up and figured it was about time we got some merch,” Bill fiddled with the hem of his shirt nervously. 

“Oooh, Bill it looks most excellent, I love it! Everyone's gonna love it too once we write the song that changes the world.”

Ted folded it carefully and set the shirt aside before tackling Bill in a hug. They rolled around on the floor laughing before Ted finally kissed him on the mouth triumphantly. 

“Wait wait,” Bill broke the kiss and pushed him back a little. “Do you actually love your presents?” his eyes searched Ted’s. “Cause all of yours were so thoughtful and-” “Of course I love them, I love them almost as much as I love you! This has been like the bestest, most excellent Christmas ever!”

“Oh Station,” Bill whispered before pulling Ted back in for more kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I hope everyone that read this enjoyed! Happy Holidays from like my favorite himbos ever


End file.
